The Deutches Reich
The Deutsches Reich is a large,developed, and old nation at over 23,000 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity who follow no religion. It is an advanced nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it kindly as a 'First World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of The Deutsches Reich work diligently to produce Pigs and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. The Deutsches Reich is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The Deutsches Reich has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Deutsches Reich allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Deutsches Reich detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of The Deutsches Reich will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History The History of the Reich of today began in 1945 after the collapse of Nazi Germany. The Emperor Wilhelm III (son of Wilhelm II) organized the country after World War II into an Imperial State. For the first 5 years of its existence the Empire it consisted of Western Germany alone and West Berlin. But in 1950 due to decreaseing Allied authority the Emperor then Wilhelm III launched huge economic programs that greatly increased the economy. 1954 saw the formal establishment of the Imperial Navy (Imperiale Kriegsmarine),Air Force (Luftwaffe) and Imperial Army(Reichsheer). Wilhelm also in 1955 created the KSK special forces and Paratroops (Fallshirmjager). By 1960 the Empire was prospering and gaining more power. 1965 saw the collapse of East Germany and its reintegration into the Empire. 1971 saw the Empire gain some more gains with the annexation of Kaliningrad and renamed it Konigsberg of the provence of Prussia. Russia could do nothing as it was in termoil. By 1973 the Empire was in the top 20 powers. But in 1985 saw the birth of a true Reich when Czech forces attacked supposedly by accident. The Empire swiftly won and took control of Czechoslovakia. Then in 1989 saw the third Great War and the Conquests of Poland, Denmark, Lithuania and Hungary by the Empire. Anschluss was completed in 1990 with Austria assimillated. Officially in 1992 it was considered a superpower among other nations. In 1994 saw the ascension of Karl Franz I as Emperor and has led the Empire ever sence. In 1995 the Fourth great war ripted threw Eurasia and Africa with the Empire claiming Italy and Switzerland. Ultimate victory was reached in 1996 between the various alliances and the Reich the hegemon Imperial power in Europe. But its gaze was ever onward. In 2001 the Empire invaded Liecht and Slovenia further expanding its borders. 2002 to 2003 saw its conquests of Latvia, Croatia and Luxembourg. 2004 Belgium broke up with the Empire claiming a third of the country. at its current hieght it also includes Norway, Bosnia, Albania and Tunisia in Africa. Category:History